


Practicing with a Pal

by LetGo666



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetGo666/pseuds/LetGo666
Summary: Just my take on Bucky and Steve practicing with his shield after Azzo but before attacking Hydra again.Plan on being two parts, but if more comes to me then so be it.
Comments: 1





	Practicing with a Pal

The whirling increased in volume as the breeze whipped past his face. He smirked, tsking. "Come on, Steve." The brunet jogged towards where the discarded metal shield lay on the grass, nestled between bark and root on the nearby tree. "It's like you're not even trying. You didn't even get it in the tree," he teased with a chuckle, throwing the shield back at the blonde.

"I wasn't aiming for the tree, Buck," the Captain sighed, yet he couldn't find it in himself to be too upset. After all, Bucky was doing this to help him. He easily caught the metal weapon in the air and adjusted his position.

"Well, you certainly weren't aiming at me," he laughed carelessly back. God, it was like being back in Brooklyn but with the proper equipment and with the freedom to be themselves and actually raise hell if they chose too. "Come on, Stevie. I know you could hit me- and deal some damage- if you actually wanted to. I've seen it."

"Yeah, Buck. That's the thing. Maybe I don't want you getting hurt at my expense anymore than you already have." His posture lost its strength as those baby blues pleaded for some kind of mercy from the other. Some small sign of reprieve from this practice.

James knew not to push Steve past that. They were brothers until the end and neither liked seeing the other hurt. He could respect that. "Well, fine… But if you're going to aim for the tree again, the least you could do is hurt it." The sergeant sauntered his way over to the punk. He had to climb up on a rock to actually get a decent height advantage on his once-puny friend. It still startled him, but he couldn't seem to be mad. How could he wish anything but the best for this man? Besides, it had ended well and he had already given him a hardy lecture, tied off with a promise of no more shenanigans. "Y'see you're gonna wanna look where you're aiming," he gestured over Steve's shoulder, "And then actually follow through. Pay attention to the strength and momentum in your swing, how your wrist flicks, and when you let go. All of that is gonna affect your blow. Did they not teach you this in boot camp? Let's try that same tree again?"

"You're a jerk," Steve murmured, projecting the shield forward into the same tree. This time it stayed snug into the side of the tree. He was surprised no one was talking about him yet with the way Buck teased him. Didn't matter if others were around, Bucky made it known that they had history and that Steve was not as perfect as he looked. That said, if someone dared to say he wasn't as much of a hero as he looked, Bucky immediately challenged the other, much to the victim's chagrin.

"And you're my punk." Steve gazed into the cloudy grey eyes behind him, overcome by the honesty and depth in that statement. He wanted to ask, but Bucky silenced any further conversation.

"Let's try a different tree. One farther away." After all Buck had done for him and between the tortures at Azzo, he let it drop. He wanted to enjoy the small peace in the forest they had found while Steve prepared for his next fight.


End file.
